Captured
by Turbokatcarnage25
Summary: Johns watch sure picked a grate time to malfunction, right when the Commander and his niece come to the yard and spot him. now he has to escape the lab where he is being held before the scientists think that he has out lived his "usefulness" note: It has been fixed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sorry this took so long to write but I was preparing for my finals and I didn't want to be writing during my study time so here it is, my new story….**

**Yes I know I did a crappy job the first time I posted this, but I fixed it and it should make a lot more sense.**

Chapter 1- Define screwed….

It was a typical day at the garage for Jake, Chance and John. No Swat Kat emergencies had come up in the last couple of weeks and Jake and Chance were grateful for it. It had given them time to get some rest and actually sleep a whole night. John was holding up fine from his encounter with Darkat. His shoulder and burns had healed up but still caused John a lot of pain, sometimes he wakes up in cold sweats, shaken from a nightmare where he is back on that table and Darkat was looming over him, telling him there is no escape. He refused to talk about it with Jake or Chance, and they understood why. He had been thought a traumatic ordeal and was used to not saying anything about it. they were busy sorting through the crap that Burke and Murray had left at their door, again, John sighed.

"Guess I will have to be better at my aim next time." He said after missing the duo with his spanners while they ran for their truck and taking off as fast as they could.

"If your shoulder is acting up again, I can get you more meds." said Jake while he and Chance separated the electronics.

"You shouldn't be even been throwing things with that arm, it may have closed up, but the muscle still needs to heal." Said Chance looking over at the young human in disguise.

"I'm fine; there is no need to worry." said John forcing a smile on his face.

"Well if you are ok then I assume you can take this load of scrap metal over to the pile." said Jake, John nodded picked up the useless scrap and walked behind some old car wrecks where the pile was. As John disappeared from sight, an enforcer curser pulled up in the yard and no other than Commander Feral stepped out and was heading straight for them.

"Here comes trouble." Said Jake

"That's what we just need," complained Chance as Falina walked up with her uncle.

"Furlong, Clawson, Kase." He boomed looking around and then looked at the two in front of him, "where is the boy?"

"Putting some scrap away, but what brings you here Commander?" asked Jake as he began to move some electronics into a bin for them.

"I'm here for Kase" said Feral in his usual annoyed tone, he turned to his niece, "Falina, go and see what's keeping him. She nodded and walked away.

"What's he done?" asked Chance, not afraid to show the annoyance in **his** voice. The Commander looked at him.

"I'm here because I have good reason to believe that he is a runaway." He replied curtly.

"What makes you think that?" asked Jake starting to feel nervous.

"Because there is no record of him before 3 months ago," Feral replied. "explain to me again how he ended up here."

"Well, about 3 months ago he just showed up in the middle of the night with all of his belongings in a rucksack," Chance lied

"…and you took him in without hesitation" finished Feral "that makes it pretty simple."

"what do you mean simple" questioned Chance.

"John **is** a runaway and will come with me" said Feral

Meanwhile on the other side of a few scrap piles, John was putting some of the scrap in the right pile when some piece in the big plie came loose and toppled on him.

"Shit" he said as pain tore through his shoulder pulling himself out of the pile and was dusting himself off when he heard a click of the safety of a gun being turned off. He turned around to see Lt. Feral pointing her gun at him.

"FREEZE" she yelled, John immediately put his hands in the air and that is when he realised, his hands didn't have fur on them, his watch had stopped working, He was caught in his human form. John felt a guilty smile creep onto his face.

"I can explain…" he began but the Lt. cut him off

"Don't move or I will shoot" she said bitter coldly her gun levelled at the aliens head. John was thinking quickly, he couldn't let Jake and Chance get dragged into this, she started talking into her radio and he saw his chance, he dove behind a pile of tiers, barely escaping her laser blasts. He quickly got up and sprinted for the front gate hoping to get out of the yard before she could get back up. He rounded a corner and ran into something hard and bounced off it onto the ground, dazing him. He looked up to see Commander looking down at him, and raising his fist, swang. He felt pain and then, blackness.

Oh no, John has been captured! Again. How are Jake and Chance going to get out of this one? Will John end up an experiment in a lab?

I will make the next chapter longer but until next time,


	2. Chapter 2

**hey all, here is chapter 2, hope this is better than my fist post of CH 1 **

**disclaimer: I don't own the swat kats**

John awoke feeling like he had been hit by a truck, 'oh, wait.' He thought, 'Feral is a truck.' He rubbed his face and sat up. He looked around the room he was in, it was all white, with a big mirror at the far end. In the corner of the room closest to him was a toilet and a sink that has been made into one. He looked up and there were two cameras on each side of the room in opposite corners.

"Great," John said to himself, he got off the bed and walked over to the mirror and knocked on it.

"Hello, anyone in there?" he said looking for some kind of speaker. He was about to knock again when a voice answered him.

"Hello, can you understand us?" said the voice; John recognised the voice as female.

"If I couldn't, you think I would be talking in the same language as you?" John said sarcastically, still looking for the source of the voice.

"There is no need for sarcasm" said the voice sounding a little annoyed, John located the well concealed speaker box and leaned in close to it.

"Yeah can I also get a small fries and a hamburger, hold the pickles, and a large chocolate milkshake." Said John feeling happy to screw with whoever is holding him. Who knows, he might trick them into telling him how to get out of here.

"As much as we love to listen to you crack jokes, we need you to answer questions and you will answer them truthfully, am I understood?!" said an angry male voice witch John recognised.

"Why, hello Commander Feral, good to hear from you, I've seen you on the news when those three idiots in that junk yard were out on tow." Said John

"So you're not associated with the three kats from the junk yard?" questioned Feral, he had thought that Clawson, Furlong and Kase had been hiding the alien and had two of the three under guard at Enforcer headquarters, a small search party were looking for Kase lead by Falina, he had Steele taking care of minor cases in his absence. There was one more question that was bugging him.

"Where is Kase?" he asked

"Witch one?" said John struggling to keep a straight face.

"Brown fur, Black stripes on his arms, thin." Replied Feral, sounding like he was reading it off a clipboard.

"Oh that guy, He nearly found me in my hiding spot, I saw him dumping junk in a pile and heading back when he stopped and it looked like he was listening to something, then he took off in the other direction as fast as he can, when I try to get a look at what he was scared of I slipped and a heap of junk fell on me. As I got up that's when that crazy lady with a gun showed up, and well you get the rest." John finished. There was a long silence. Then the women broke the silence.

"What's your name?" she asked. John thought carefully before answering.

"John Deckamor" he said picking the first name that came to mind, another long silence. Then a big white metal door near him started making the familiar sounds of clicks and scraping of the heavy bolts being slid back and the door opened to revile the Commander and a women. She was in a long white doctor's coat with a dark t-shirt and pants with a stethoscope around her neck. She had long black hair and grey fur; she smiled at him while Feral gave him his usual glare of disapproval. She walked up to John and reached out a paw to touch his forehead, John, following instinct, took a step back and she smiled at him again.

"It's ok, I'm not going to bite" she said moving close to John again and placing the back of her paw on his forehead feeling his temperature. "You're a little warm, come please sit down on the bed." She beckoned; John complied, keeping his eyes on Feral at all times not wanting to get hit again. When he was on the bed he held out his hand. The doctor looking a little confused took his hand and shacked. "My name is Dr Kasadey, it is very nice to meet you." She said and this time it was Johns turn to look confused.

"Nice to meet you too, but I was letting you take my pulse." Said John, Dr kasadey smiled and took his hand again and stared prodding his hand looking for a pulse, John couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?" she asked finding it hard not to smile while looking at him.

"Here," said John, taking one of her fingers and placing it on his wrist, "My anatomy shouldn't be much different form yours, that should save you some time in comparisons." He said.

"Ok then" she replied "take off your shirt"

"What?!" said John

"You herd her, and no funny business" said Feral "be thankful that we didn't just perform an autopsy or a lobotomy while you were asleep."

"Why didn't you?" asked John as he began to take off his shirt.

"We needed to know if there are more of you coming to invade or are you the only one?" said Feral

"I got here by accident, and no we are not invading. We are not that advanced" said John

"Where did you get all of these cuts and scars?" said Dr kasadey indicating his shoulder and scars on his back.

"No one important, and another question, am I going to be experimented on?" asked John starting to feel nervous. Feral leaned in close to Johns face

"Only if you don't tell us everything you know"

**So how was that? Johns in deep water once again, why is this doctor so nice to him when Feral is not? What will happen next? Stay turned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, had major writers block, hope this is good.**

Chapter 3 – between a rock and a dissection table

"So what do you need to know?" John said to Feral as Dr Kasadey was checking his vitals. Feral didn't answer him but turned towards the mirror and nodded. A small group of Kats came into the room with clipboards and pens looking at him with interest.

"I'm not going to bite" said John with annoyance seeing that all of them except Dr kasadey and Feral were the only ones that were in arms reach of him. The small group of scientists looked at each other and moved closer. Dr kasadey looked up from her examination of John and said. "We don't have all day, ask the questions."

The small blond scientist on the left spoke first. "When were you born?" John looked at her and replied "18th of February 1995"

"So that puts you at about the age of 17, am I right?" she continued. John nodded in response, a fat, balding Kat spoke next "When did you arrive here?"

"4 months ago" replied John, a tall, lanky orange furred Kay spoke next, "How did you get here?"

"Though some kind of portal" said John. The fat one spoke again, "Are there more of you here?"

"No" said John "I'm the only one here".

"What is your view on our world?" asked the fat kat.

"Chaotic," replied John, all of the scientists nodded and finished the last of their notes. Then the small blond scientist broke away from her peers and left the room. A short time later she returned wheeling a small table with syringes on it and a couple of small jars, Johns eyes widened with horror, seeing this, Feral moved closer and proceeded to hold John down, John saw his chance, bringing both his feet up and planting them into Feral's chest and pushed with all of his might, but Feral didn't budge. But knocked both of his leg away and held down Johns arms while two scientists held down his legs, another took his head and gently turned his head sideways to expose his neck. Dr kasadey had taken a syringe off the table and began to insert it into his neck. John couldn't move. all he could do was yelp when the syringe was pulled out of his neck quickly. Paws released him and he looked up to see a syringe full of his blood.

"You could have asked nicely," said John as he sat up.

"Don't worry, we're just getting started" said Feral.

**Meanwhile, in the junk yard…..**

"We gotta get him outta there!" said Chance angrily as he punched a wall.

"I know your upset buddy, but we can't do anything." Replied Jake, trying to calm his partner down.

"What do you mean, 'nothing we can do'?" shouted Chance turning on his friend and towering over him. "Are you telling me that we just leave him there to be experimented on?"

"No, I'm saying that if we help him escape, Feral will make sure that is the final nail in our coffins and will turn the city against us!" shouted back Jake trying to make himself as large as possible, but compared with Chance, he was a toothpick.

"Then what can we do?" asked Chance in a low voice

"John's smart, he will figure out a way to break out of whatever they are holding him in." replied Jake.

"But what happens then? Johns watch will be fixed and Feral will take him away, what then?" asked Chance

"I don't know, I'll have to sleep on that, till then, we wait." Said Jake while heading for the hanger.

"I've know you for too long, you _NEVER_ sleep when you have something to think about." Chance yelled back as he headed to the couch to watch Scaredy kat to calm himself down.

**Sorry for the short chapter, still getting rid of this block, A big thanks to everyone who helped me get back on track, (trekker77, purpledragon6 and deleon25 just to name a few,)**

**Stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long in writing this, finally destroyed my Death Star sized writers block. So I should be able to finished this story within 2 weeks. **

**And a big thank you to purpledragon 6 for drawing pictures of John for me. (*applause*) **

**And here it is, **

**chapter 4. Phyc**

John lay on his bed, too sore to move. They had taken A LOT of samples from him. Skin, tissue, blood, hair and other things. They also gave him a sedative to keep him inactive, and he gave one of the doctors a black eye.

Dr Kasadey sat in the room on the other side of the mirror, watching him. Trying to figure this boy out, She had written quite a file on him.

**Name: John Deckamor**

**Age: 17**

**DOB: 18****th**** February 1995 **

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Human**

**Philological profile: Underlying beneath the tough and sarcastic demander, is a very frightened child, has certain trust issuers. Scars on back and shoulder indicate physical abuse, I can conclude that the subject was a runaway when he came into this world, and it might take a while to gain the trust of subject before we can get him to open up about what might have happened to him. **

She was about to continue when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."she said, and an orange furred kat walked in with two cups of coffee.

"Thought you might need some," said Lt. Steele handing her the coffee.

"Thank you" she said as she took it. Steele looked thought the glass and at the thing inside it.

"Doesn't do much does it?" he asked still looking at it.

"Would you if you were locked in there all day?"she asked. Steele suddenly felt his cheeks flush.

"Well I bet you I could get him to open up about whatever he has to hide," He said. Dr Kasadey thought about it, it might pay off to have some John hasn't seen try to talk to him, who knows, it might work.

"Ok, go ahead." She said gesturing to the door. Steele almost took a step back, he didn't think that she would actuary consider it. But didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her, he made his way to the door and into a small hallway on the other side. The viewing room was constructed this way to lock down and protect everyone in the room if a dangerous criminal escaped he swiped his key card through the keypad and opened the door and walked in.

"Hello," he said trying not to sound disgusted at the sight of the almost hairless thing. John sat up quickly and instantly regretted it as the drugs had not fully worn off yet.

"What?" said John groggily

"I would like to talk to you" said Steele.

"Did the Doc put you up to this?" asked John

"No, I asked if I could talk to you, and maybe get you to tell me what happened to you and where those scars came from." Steele replied. John looked at Steel and stood up slowly. They were about the same height and there was the key card on his belt along with his gun. He moved closer so they were standing less than a meter form each other.

"Is that coffee"? Asked John pointing to the cup in Steele's paw's

"Yes, what about it"? replied Steele

"Would you mind if I have some"? Asked John. Steele seemed hesitant but then handed over the cup. "Careful, it's hot" he said. John took the cup and took the lid off and inhaled the rich aroma.

"That's nice." He said and then threw the contents of the cup into Steele's face. Steele covered his face screaming and dropped to his knees, John took his chance and ripped the key card from Steels belt and ran for the door and swiping it. The door opened and he ran down the hall at top speed just as a voice over the speakers said "SUBJECT HAS ESCAPED"!

**There, I hope that will keep you guy's on edge for a while,**

**Till next time! **


End file.
